


La persona que más amo en este mundo

by Sterekforevah



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 13:24:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterekforevah/pseuds/Sterekforevah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Antes de matar a una bruja, Lanza una maldición a Derek pero Stiles se interpone dejándolo en coma. La única forma de que despierte  es que las dos personas que Stiles mas ama se lo digan también. Pero por alguna razón, cuando El Sheriff lo hace, desata la parte mas oscura de la maldición.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disfruten!!

La estación abandonada donde hacían sus reuniones de manada nunca había estado tan silenciosa, un silencio mortal, con preocupación, miedo, ira y muchos sentimientos más flotando por el aire. Generalmente, Stiles es el que hace que el ambiente no sea tan pesado, con sus chistes de mal gusto que, aunque malos, hacían reír a la mayoría de sus compañeros y así el entrenamiento no iba tan mal. Pero ahora Stiles no estaba y con él se fue la alegría que contagiaba. Nadie sabía que hacer o que decir, nunca se habían enfrentado a un reto como este.

Hace unos dos meses la manada detecto a una bruja  en Beacon Hills, investigaron como neutralizarla o matarla, lo que viniera primero. Cuando la fueron a buscar pudieron detenerla, pero antes de que la tuvieran bajo control, la bruja lanzó un maleficio hacia Derek, un rayo azul que salió de la punta de su dedo índice se dirigía hacia el Alpha que no podía moverse, pero antes de que le alcanzara, Stiles se interpuso entre él y la mujer lo que hizo que el hechizo le golpeara en la espalda, Derek quedo en shock a ver  como una lagrima rodaba por la mejilla del muchacho y movía los labios pronunciando algo que en ese momento no entendió, mientras caía de rodillas.

Eso es lo último que Derek recuerda, pero sus compañeros le dijeron que después de ver a Stiles caer, salió corriendo hacia la bruja y le arranco la garganta de una mordida, y le desmembró. Allison y Erika se llevaron a Stiles de ahí mientras Scott, Jackson e Issac trataban de alejar a Derek del cadáver o lo que quedaba de la mujer.

Cuando llegaron al hospital y después de que lo revisaran por dos horas, les dijeron que estaba en coma, pero no entendían la causa, puesto que el estaba en perfecto estado, no tenía el azúcar elevado y su corazón marchaba bien. Solo podían esperar a que despertara.

***

Había pasado un mes desde aquel día y Stiles no daba indicios de despertar, eso traía a todos locos, que se turnaban los días para faltar a clase y cuidarlo en la mañana por si otra bruja quería terminar el trabajo, formando parejas, Scott y Allison, Lydia y Jackson, Erika e Issac. Derek solo iba entre ratos, no soportaba ver a Stiles en una cama como si se estuviera muriendo.

Cuando Scott y Allison se quedaban con Stiles, el hombre lobo siempre le contaba las ultimas noticias acerca del equipo de lacrosse y cuando las lagrimas le inundaban los ojos impidiéndole hablar era su novia la que continuaba platicándole de lo que pasaba en clases, siempre tomando las manos de su amigo como si quisieran darle toda la fuerza que ellos tenían para que abriera los ojos y dijera una frase cargada de sarcasmo.

La primera vez que Lydia fue con Stiles, llevo un libro para leérselo. Era una novela romántica, por que por más que el muchacho hable de Star Wars, vampiros o aliens, ella sabía que de vez en cuando  leía una de esas novelas. Antes de llegar al hospital fue a su casa y pidió al sheriff entrar a su cuarto para buscar un libro el cual leerle, al revisar su librero, encontró la que es, la novela favorita de Lydia “La novia Cautiva”.

Se sentó a su lado y tomándole de la mano empezó con la lectura. Debía reconocer que ver a Stiles así, tan callado le aterraba, extrañaba al Stiles que sonreía y trataba con sus métodos (nada efectivos) de coquetear con ella, aun teniendo a Jackson en frente de él.

A mitad del libro no pudo mas, trataba de no llorar, ser fuerte para Stiles, pero por más que trataba el nudo en la garganta le impedía seguir hablando, dejo el libro a un lado, puso las manos del chico entre las suyas y las lagrimas comenzaron a salir una por una, todos sabían que el que menos merecía estar en esa situación era Stiles. Hubiera seguido llorando de no ser porque sintió la mano de Stiles apretando el agarre de sus manos, dio un salto y se lo quedo viendo con los ojos muy abiertos, comenzó a gritar que vinieran las enfermeras y los doctores.  Cuando le dijeron que había sido un reflejo involuntario, que no despertó, corrió a la habitación y empezó a mover al cuerpo inerte de Stiles pidiéndole que despertara, que abriera los ojos y volviera a decirle uno de sus piropos, pero al ver que no respondía lo intentaba con más fuerza, entre dos doctores tuvieron que sostenerla para poder sedarla.

Todos, incluidos Lydia y Jackson (que aunque trataba mal a Stiles, reconoció el valor que el chico tuvo de proteger al alpha, porque, si Jackson siguiera siendo humano, seguramente hubiera salido corriendo, pero Stiles no lo hizo) le reprocharon a Derek el que no iba a visitar al que le salvo la vida. Scott le grito con los ojos llorosos que de no ser por Stiles, sería Derek el que estaría en esa cama, que el alpha no merece la fidelidad y el (poco) respeto que su amigo le tenía, que los ve a todos como simples muñecos. Cuando ya no tenía nada que decir, salió de la casa de Derek de la mano de Allison, mas enojado que cuando llego, pues lo único que hizo el hombre lobo mayor fue quedarse en silencio y mirar a la ventana, como si no le importara.

Pero no era así, por dentro se sentía la peor escoria del mundo, por no poder si quiera poner un pie en el hospital sin que los latidos pausados y la respiración suave de Stiles lo castigaran. Estaba enojado consigo mismo por no haber protegido al miembro más débil de su manada. Se daba golpes en la cabeza pensando que debió morderlo aun si el mismo Stiles se oponía, pero luego descarto eso, si bien era el único humano de la manada que no tenía una habilidad especial como manejar el arco o ser inmune a distintos venenos, era el único que investigaba y razonaba como detener a los distintos monstruos de turno que asomaban en la ciudad.

Para Derek, Stiles era especial, porque después de saber que existían los hombres lobo, kanimas y demás, en vez de huir y alejarse de él o Scott, se quedo a su lado apoyándole y brindándole su amistad, fidelidad y lealtad ante la manada. Simplemente eso hacía que el Alpha se sintiera mas culpable. Sin Stiles a su lado o cerca de él, sentía un vacio tan grande, casi tan frio como la perdida de toda su familia, pero este era más pesado y oscuro.

De pronto recordó todas las sonrisas que Stiles le regalaba aun cuando él le gritaba. Los _“te limpiare las heridas… ya sé que te curas en un pestañeo, pero mientras eso pasa se te puede infectar” “Te traje algo de comer, aunque seas un hombre lobo debes de bajarle a la carne o tendrás un tapón de colesterol del tamaño de mi puño en una de tus arterias” “Vete a dormir un rato, yo limpiare aquí, descansa”_. Derek sonrió al recordar la vez que el adolescente se tropezó en la escalera y cayo llevándose al alpha con él, terminaron uno arriba del otro, lo especial paso cuando la punta de la nariz de Stiles rozó el labio inferior de Derek y cuando el chico levanto la mirada y se encontró con los ojos verdes se le acelero el corazón. Esa fue la ocasión donde Derek pudo observar mejor su rostro, piel blanca, ojos color chocolate, pequeños lunares dispersos y labios rosados, Stiles se sonrojo al sentir la mirada del alpha en sí, murmuro un _“Lo siento”_.

Sintió algo reconfortante al recordar aquello, lo que lo dejo sin duda alguna. Se enamoró del Humano con verborrea. _“¡DEMONIOS!”_ se maldijo a sí mismo, ¿Acaso tuvo que pasarle eso a Stiles para que él se diera cuenta de lo que sentía?” tomo su chaqueta y se fue directo al hospital.

***

El sheriff estaba agradecido con toda la manada por perder sus clases para cuidar a su hijo, porque por su trabajo casi no podía pasarse por el hospital. Dos veces estuvo a punto de renunciar para estar todo el día a lado de Stiles, pero Melissa lo calmaba diciéndole que nada ganaba desesperándose y que además, los chicos siempre estaban con él, por lo que no había nada de qué preocuparse.

Ese día le pidió a los chicos que lo dejaran solo con Stiles, y sin pensarlo dos veces, salieron por la puerta cerrándola a su paso. Se sentó a lado de su hijo tomándole la mano.

-¿Cuándo vas a despertar? – Preguntó con una lagrima en la mejilla – toda esta espera me está matando… nunca pensé que extrañaría tu sarcasmo y tus chistes sin sentido – sonrió tristemente - Tus amigos me dijeron lo que hiciste por Derek y sabes, estoy orgulloso de ti – se derrumbó poniendo la cabeza en el pecho del chico – Tu madre también estaría orgullosa – hizo una pequeña pausa para después decirle en un susurro – Te amo hijo, por favor despierta, por favor – siguió llorando sobre el pecho de su hijo, hasta que sintió una mano en su cabeza haciendo pequeños círculos y escucho una voz ronca y un poco cansada.

-Yo también te amo papá – el sheriff levanto la mirada y sintió como su corazón volvió a latir.

***

Estaba cerrando la puerta de su Camaro pensando en que le diría Stiles, si primero confesarle que le gusta, que es pareja de por vida y después pedirle perdón por no haberlo visitado, o primero pedirle perdón y luego la confesión, _“Tal vez no le deba decir”_ , estaba hecho un mar de miedos, por un lado, quería estar con Stiles, pero no creía soportar un posible rechazo y luego la tensión de tenerlo que ver en las reuniones, _“Tendría que esperar a que despierte”_

Su hilo de pensamientos fue interrumpido por la vibración de su celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Lo saco e identifico el número, era de Scott:

-Derek – sonaba feliz y preocupado a la vez

-Hmn –

-Se despertó  - abrió los ojos y una chispa de esperanza se encendió dentro de su corazón

-Pero hay un proble… - no escucho mas, colgó y salió a toda velocidad hacia el hospital.

***

Cuando llego al hospital, estacionó su auto de un solo movimiento y como bala corrió hacia donde se encontraba la manada y Stiles, aunque solo lo visito una vez (si se puede decir visita a quedarse en recepción una hora y luego salir) sabía exactamente cuál era su habitación, dobló en varias esquinas hasta encontrarse el pasillo que lo guiaba directo a esa habitación, pero se encontró con Allison, Lydia, Erica, Jackson e Issac afuera del cuarto, todos mirando al Alpha con cara de Felicidad, preocupación y miedo mezclados.

-S… Stiles, ¿está bien? – fue lo único que pudo pronunciar.

-Ehm… si, pero – Allison Trato de seguir hablando pero no pudo, así que Lydia continuo

-Hay un problema – soltó con cara de incomodidad.

-¿Cuál es? – Todas las emociones que transmitían sus betas lo volvían loco, pero tenía que controlarse.

-No te recuerda – Esta vez fue Jackson el que hablo, al ver que ni su novia ni Allison podían parar de llorar.

***

-¡Stiles! Hermano, ¡al fin despertaste! – gritó Scott mientras apretaba a su amigo en un abrazo.

-Claro, pero si sigues apretándome, moriré por asfixia y ahora si no podre despertar – su primera broma en casi 2 meses, si no fuera porque está demasiado feliz, le daría un puñetazo en el brazo.

-Sí, claro, lo siento, es que estábamos tan preocupados por ti, todos están afuera esperando para verte – dijo tan rápido como Stiles a veces hablaba – Derek se pondrá tan feliz cuan… - fue interrumpido por su amigo.

-De… Derek? ¿Quién es Derek? – Scott solo rio ante la pregunta de su amigo que se veía más confundido que nunca.

-Derek, Derek Hale, el Alpha de la manada – dijo, pero al ver que Stiles ponía cara de extremada confusión se empezó a preocupar.

-Oye, soy yo el que sufrió una contusión cerebral y eres tu el que  anda delirando – Soltó una carcajada, Scott solo volteo a ver al Sheriff que estaba más preocupado que el.

***

El aire frio de la temporada le golpeaba el rostro, con olores de pasto flores y algodón de azúcar mezclados. Después de recibir la noticia de que stiles no recordaba quien era Derek ni nada de lo que tenía que ver con la manada y verlo con sus propios ojos al entrar en la habitación y que Stiles dijera _“Disculpa, ¿Tu quien eres?”_ esas palabras lo lastimaron más que las garras de otro Alpha hundiéndose en su carne. Solo murmuró un _“Me equivoque de habitación”_ y salió del hospital.

Ahora se encontraba sentado en la banca de un parque cercano viendo a los niños jugar. Sentía que había perdido a Stiles, pero se dijo a si mismo que no se puede perder lo que nunca se tuvo. De la nada y sin previo aviso gotas saladas rodaron por sus mejillas. Era la primera vez que lloraba, con la muerte de su familia apenas lloro, solo le salieron lágrimas vacías, eran tantos sentimientos mezclados. Pero esta vez, eran lágrimas de dolor, dolor de que ahora que descubrió que quería a Stiles este lo olvido por la culpa de un hechizo y que (tal vez) no podría volver a acercarse a él.

Estaba tan enfrascado en sus pensamientos que no noto la presencia de otra persona en esa banca.

-Duele ¿verdad? Que la persona que mas quieres te olvide – Murmuro una señora que según Derek tendría como unos 70 años.

-Si… espere – hizo una pausa - ¿Cómo sabe eso? –

-Porque soy la hermana gemela de la bruja que lo hechizó – respondió con un tono de vergüenza.

Derek se paró rápidamente sacando sus garras y mostrando sus colmillos.

-Descuida, no vengo a nada malo, al contrario, vengo a acabar con todo esto – se apuró a decir antes de que el hombre lobo la atacara.

-¿Por qué? –

-Porque si no moriré – suspiró – Los gemelos brujos, al momento de nacer les cae una maldición de por vida, si uno practica magia oscura dañando a las personas y no se arrepiente antes de morir, su gemelo deberá restaurar la paz que les arrebato, de lo contrario el gemelo vivo envejecerá rápidamente hasta morir y su alma se irá al purgatorio hasta que las personas dañadas encuentren la paz – hizo una pausa y siguió – no quiero morir a los 25 años, por eso he viajado por todo el mundo en busca de las personas que mi hermana le desgracio la vida –

-¿Y por que hasta ahora? – preguntó retrayendo sus garras y colmillos.

-Además de ustedes había más personas, pero eso no importa –

-¿Qué tengo que hacer para terminar con esto? – volvió a preguntar, sentándose en la banca donde estaba minutos antes.

-El hechizo que lanzó mi hermana solo se puede romper si las dos personas que más ama el afectado le dicen que también lo aman – suspiro, parecía cansada – pero hay una trampa, esas dos personas se lo tienen que decir al mismo tiempo para que el hechizo termine, pero si solo uno se lo dice, al despertar olvidara a la otra persona y todo lo relacionado con esta. El papá de Stiles lo hiso, por eso te olvido –

-Claro, pero co… - abrió los ojos y miro fijamente a la anciana – espere, Stiles solo me olvido a mí, eso quiere decir que… -

-Así es, el gusta de ti – sonrió, creando varias arrugas alrededor de su rostro – hay dos condiciones que tienes que seguir para que la maldición se rompa por completo –

-¿Cuáles son? – No podía ocultar la emoción de saber que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos y que tenía más chances de lograr conquistar a Stiles.

-La primera, tienes que llevar a un lugar donde él y tu pasaban la mayor parte de su tiempo juntos – Sabia cual era ese lugar, La mansión Hale – y segunda, tienes que crearle un nuevo recuerdo para que lo demás regresen  - termino de decir mientras se ponía de pie.

-¡Espera! ¿Cómo hago el segundo paso? – la mujer solo le sonrió

-Sabrás que hacer, te lo aseguro – dio media vuelta y Derek la vio desaparecer entre las hojas que caían de los arboles.

***

-¿Me vas a ayudar sí o no? – gritó irritado el Alpha a Scott que se la pasaba poniendo peros.

-Sí, sí, tranquilo, solo dime ¿qué harás? – hace media hora que trataba de sacarla a Derek como haría para que Stiles lo recordara.

-Tú solo haz lo que te digo – desvió a la mirada a la ventana del Starbucks donde lo había citado.

-Ya, está bien – murmuró levantándose del asiento y caminando hacia la puerta.

***

-¿A dónde vamos? – fue lo primero que pronunció después de que Scott lo secuestrara del hospital y lo metiera a su propio Jeep.

-Quiero hacer una apuesta contigo – dijo mirando fijamente el camino entre los árboles, se dirigirán a la mansión de los Hale que por obvias razones, Stiles no recordaba.

-¿Apuesta? –

-Sí, hay una casa abandonada a mitad del bosque y quiero ver si eres capaz de entrar, si sales antes de los 10 minutos me pagaras el desayuno en la escuela por 1 mes, si sales después de ese tiempo seré yo quien te lo pague, ¿De acuerdo? –

-Oye estoy cansado, Lydia me hizo decirle todas las novelas roman… libros de acción, si eso, todos los libros de acción que eh leído – rió nervioso.

-¿Acaso el gran Stiles Stilinski tiene miedo? – contestó Scott desafiándolo.

-¡Claro que no! Vale, lo hare – terminó diciendo con cierta duda en su rostro.

***

-Woou! ¿Cómo  es que nunca visitamos esta casa? –

-Claro que hemos entrado, solo que no lo recuerdas, ahora entra y revísala, tomate todo el tiempo del mundo – sonrió de un lado, Stiles sabía que algo tramaba, pero entre más pronto acabara mejor.

Subió las escaleras de la entrada y tomó la manija de la puerta girándola y abriéndola, le extraño el que no chillara como lo hacían normalmente (en las películas) las casas abandonadas. Al entrar caminó hasta la sala la cual estaba limpia y muy bien decorada “¿Abandonada? Si está más limpia que mi casa” pensó mientras caminaba por ella, las paredes blancas combinaban con los sillones color chocolate que estaban ahí. Por alguna razón sentía que estuvo ahí hace tiempo, pero no recordaba nada, un leve dolor de cabeza le comenzó y al apoyarse en uno de los sofás tuvo un tipo de visión, algo parecido a un deja vu, parecía tan real, como si lo estuviera viendo en una pantalla de alta definición. Se veía a sí mismo hincado a lado de un sofá con una persona acostada en el, esa persona era lo único borroso que estaba ahí.

 _“Te limpiare las heridas”_ dijo el stiles hincado.

_“No te preocupes Stiles esto…”_

_“Ya sé que te curas en un pestañeo, pero mientras eso pasa se te puede infectar”_

_“En serio no debes…”_

_“claro que debo preocuparme, porque te quie… te puedes poner mal, anda déjame ayudarte”_

Soltó el sillón rápidamente y corrió hacia la cocina, se estaba asustando, no recordaba haber estado, nunca, sin embargo esa visión parecía bastante real. Se apoyó en el refrigerador y de nuevo, un deja vu le vino, que al igual que la primera lo único borroso era la persona que estaba con él:

_“Gracias por dejarnos hacer la fiesta aquí, Derek”_

_“Solo porque tú me lo pediste, además, si hubiera sabido que dejarían la casa patas arriba no habrían hecho nada”_

_“Vete a dormir un rato, yo limpiare aquí, descansa”_

Cada vez se aterraba mas, como es posible recordar algo que no has vivido, pensó Stiles mientras comenzaba a respirar agitadamente. Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con alguien más en la cocina, el mismo que lo visitó “accidentalmente” en el hospital.

-¡Dios! Me asustaste – dijo llevándose las manos al pecho como reacción al susto.

-Lo siento – murmuró la otra persona.

-Oye tú eres el que entró a mi habitación del hospital un día, ¿Esta es tu casa? – añadió

-Si –mientras se acercaba al muchacho - ¿No te acuerdas de mí? –

-Claro, eres el que se metió… - Le puso el dedo índice en los labios indicándole que se callara.

-Eso no, ¿Sabes cómo me llamo? – preguntó mientras cerraba la brecha que los separaba ahora estaban tan juntos que sus respiraciones se mezclaban y no necesitaba ser hombre lobo para escuchar el corazón de Stiles marchar a mil por hora.

-N..No… no te… espera… ¿Qué haces? – dijo al sentir la nariz del sujeto rozar la suya con delicadeza.

-No sabes cuánto te amo – y acto seguido unió sus labios a los del adolescente. Sintiendo el sabor a chocolate, palomitas que debió comer antes de llegar a la casa.

Cuando Stiles sintió los labios de la persona junto a los suyos, vio en su mente como lo borroso de las visiones desaparecía para dejar la imagen del mismo sujeto al que estaba besando y en ese mismo instante supo quién era. Puso sus brazos alrededor de Derek y lo siguió besando con toda le felicidad del mundo, cuando sus pulmones aclamaban aire se apartaron:

-Eres Derek, Derek Hale, El Alpha de la manada – y sonriendo terminó – mi Alpha –

Se acercó tomando sus labios para otro beso, esta vez un poco más pasional y que depositaba en el todo lo que sentía por Derek. Se separó de él y mientras acariciaba su nariz con la suya le dijo en un último susurro:

-Y la persona que más amo en este mundo – Derek  sonrió, porque sabía que no necesitaba pedir permiso para lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

 Levantó a Stiles en brazos y se va con él a la habitación arreglada por Lydia.


	2. Noticias

Hola.

Está actualización es para informarles que TODOS mis trabajos serán borrados dentro de los próximos días.

Y dirán "eres un pendej* por hacernos esperar tanto y luego borrarlos", pero tengo una razón muy importante.

Hace tres semanas, estaba paseando por otro sitio de FanFics y me tope con que otra persona, no se quién (por obvias razones) plagió no uno, todas mis historias.

Osea, copia y pega, lo único que cambio fueron las faltas de ortografía.

Obviamente, hice huelga (xD) y publique comentarios de que eran mis historias y la persona al ver que fue descubierta borro todo, hasta su cuenta.

Entonces, es por eso que decidí borrar todo y empezar de cero.

En serio pido disculpas por todo esto que en realidad estaba fuera de mis manos :(

\----BUENAS NOTICIAS----

He empezado un nuevo Fic del cual ya tengo varios capítulos, solo seria cuestión de publicar. 

Si alguien usa otra pagina de FanFics ademas de esta, le agradecería que este al pendiente de por si alguien (o la misma persona) vuelve a robar mi historia.

Otra vez, lo siento.

Saludos.

**Author's Note:**

> Si llegaron hasta aquí, Gracias por leer!!:)
> 
> Si, si, lo se, tengo varias faltas de ortografía :( pero aun no consigo beta y no se como comunicarme con la persona que se ofreció a serlo, así que...  
> Por otra parte, acepto otras sugerencias o criticas.
> 
> Seguiré publicando capítulos de mi otro fic, pero estoy pensando seriamente en si le haré segunda temporada, esta sera mas romanticona, a la segunda le quiero poner un poco mas de acción xD pero aun esta en idea y no se como darle forma. En fin seguiré con ese debate.
> 
> Saludos.


End file.
